O porannej bryzie i morzu
by TomaszPecha
Summary: Fanfick pisany tylko przez jedną autorkę - Kirę. Ta opowieść jest bardziej poważna, opowiada o wymyślonej przeze mnie postaci. Enma Anko Hosokawa jest shinigami w 10 oddziale, mimo, że umie Bankai, nie chce zostać kapitanem. Kiedy w końcu Hitsugaya namawia ją na egzamin na kapitana w nocy dzieją się dziwne rzeczy, Anko zostaje oskarżona o zdradę soul society.
1. Chapter 1

- Wybory nowego kapitana szóstego oddziału uważam za otwarte! – Kapitan pierwszego oddziału tym samym wszechkapitan Gotei 13 – Genryousai Shingekuni Yamamoto po wypowiedzeniu tych słów usiadł na krześle przy ścianie. Po jego prawej stronie po kolei siedzieli kapitanowie: czwartego oddziału – Retsu Unohana, oddziału siódmego– Sajin Komamura, dziesiątego – Toushirou Hitsugaya i kapitan dwunastego oddziału Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Z lewej strony Kapitana Genryousaya Pani kapitan drugiego oddziału oraz dowódca sił zbrojnych – Sui Feng, kapitan ósmego oddziału – Shunsui Kyouraku, jedenastego oddziału – Zaraki Kenpachi oraz kapitan trzynastego oddziału Joushirou Ukitake. Miejsce kapitana szóstego oddziału było puste, było wiele pogłosek o jego śmierci, ale każda wydawała się być nieprawdziwa.

Na środku sali stanęli kandydaci, których po kolei wywoływano imiona. Każdy z kandydatów miał przedstawić drugą formę swojego Zanpakutou – Shikai oraz trzecią formę – Bankai. Kapitan Hitsugaya czekał tylko na jeden występ, który miała przedstawić jego podwładna Anko (znaczenie: słodka pasta z fasoli), stojąca na samym końcu dziewczyna z czerwonymi, gęstymi włosami spiętymi zieloną kokardą w długi kucyk. Jej zielone oczy obojętnie wpatrywały się w ścianę, Hitsugaya cudem namówił ją na podejście do tych wyborów, nigdy nie chciała zostać kapitanem chociaż jej zdolności były na poziomie kapitańskim, Hitsugaya często widział jak trenowała ze swoim Bankai.

- Następna kandydatka: Enma (znaczenie:diabeł) Anko Hosokawa – Głos kapitana głównodowodzącego przeszył całą salę echem. Dziewczyna podeszła bliżej i ukłoniła się.

- Pokaż nam swój Shikai. – Zaczął kapitan Yamamoto.

Wyciągnęła miecz i ścisnęła jego rękojeść oburącz.

- Wiej chłodno znad mórz bezkresnych, Niebiański Wietrze! – Powietrze wokół niej zawirowało i stało się niebieskie, jej samej nie było widać. Wciągnięta w wir przymknęła oczy, rozmyślała o słodkiej bryzie którą tak bardzo kochała, czuła ją, wypełniała jej duszę śpiewając cichutkie piosenki o morzu i marynarzach pogrążonych w bezkresnej wędrówce na morskich ziemiach...

Powietrze kumulujące się wokół niej w końcu dało za wygraną i przeszyło całą salę trzepocząc ubraniami zebranych. W końcu można było zobaczyć jej postać, małą, drobną dziewczynę trzymającą dwa wiatraki o połowę większe od niej samej obracające się z każdym jej ruchem i złączone łańcuchem za jej plecami. Ona jakby nie czująca ich wagi stała dumnie unosząc broń do góry, jej oczy były skierowane w podłogę. Nadal oddychała głęboko przesiąknięta stanem błogiego szczęścia jakie dawał jej Zanpakutou, w jej wyobraźni widziała fale zielonego morza, czuła słone powietrze plaży i słyszała skrzeczący odgłos białych jak obłoki chmur mew.

- Teraz pokaż nam swoją formę Bankai. – Usłyszała głównodowodzącego.

Po twarzy dziewczyny przeszedł ledwo zauważalny uśmiech. Kapitan Hitsugaya dostrzegł go, wiedział, że Anko zrobi wszystko, by nie dostać tej posady.

Dziewczyna przyjęła inną pozę przekładając berła do jednej ręki i wyciągając ją do góry, wokół jej ręki zaczęły iskrzyć małe kryształki, wyglądały jak sól morska po krystalizacji. Hosokawa zamknęła oczy i dała w myślach znak swojemu Zanpakutou.

- Bankai. – Wyszeptała, białe kryształki opadały na jej skórę. Zanpakutou łączyło się w jedno nieruchome berło dwa razy większe od formy Shikai. Hitsugaya odetchnął z ulgą.

„A więc jednak pokaże Bankai." – Pomyślał.

W pewnym momencie słychać było dudnięcie. Jakby ogromna fala została brutalnie zatrzymana przez twardy brzeg. Anko wypuściła broń z ręki, Zanpakutou zatoczyło się kilka metrów dalej aż spotkało się ze ścianą i przybrało pierwotną postać. Ona sama upadła.

Gdy się podniosła zobaczyła zdumione twarze kapitanów.

- Ojej. – Wypowiedziała wysokim głosikiem niewinnej dziewczynki. – Chyba się nie udało...

Zaśmiała się nerwowo i popatrzyła na jej kapitana, opierał czoło na prawej ręce ledwo na nią spoglądając.

„A jednak."


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 1

Po wszystkim Anko wyszła na zewnątrz i odetchnęła świeżym powietrzem. Stała na balkonie prowadzącym do wyjścia trzymając się barierki.

„Udało się." – Pomyślała.

Wyszczerzyła się i swój wzrok skierowała na pobliską fontannę.

- Nie martw się. – Usłyszała głos kapitana trzynastego oddziału, Joushirou Ukitake. – Bankai, to umiejętność trudna do opanowania. Jeśli nie będziesz się poddawać w końcu ci się uda.

- Dziękuję, kapitanie Ukitake.

- No, trzymaj się. – Odszedł, a ona spoglądała jak podchodzi do kapitana Kyouraku.

- Wiedziałem, że stchórzysz. – Kapitan Hitsugaya oparł się o barierkę po jej prawej stronie.

- Co? – Zdziwiona odwróciła głowę w jego kierunku. – Nie wiem o czym mówisz, kapitanie.

- O tym, że chcesz się przez całe życie opierniczać po kątach pijąc sake z Matsumoto.

- Kapitanie, bankai, to umiejętność trudna do opanowania. Jeśli nie będę się poddawać w końcu mi się uda! – Przedrzeźniając głos kapitana trzynastego oddziału wyrecytowała jego słowa.

- Nie cytuj Ukitake, szczególnie kiedy w twoim przypadku te słowa, to nieprawda. Nawet nie patrzysz jak życie ucieka ci przez palce.

Przeniosła wzrok na barierkę, to prawda nigdy nie chciała zostać kimś więcej niż tylko zwykłym shinigami należącym do jakiegoś oddziału. Była szczęśliwa ze swoim życiem.

- Ja nie nadaję się na kapitana, z objęciem tego stanowiska wiążą się pewne obowiązki, już sama praca shinigami jest ciężka.

- To czemu zostałaś shinigami? – Zdziwił się.

Zaśmiała się.

- To był zakład. – Popatrzyła w przestrzeń, owiał ją zimny wiatr. Czuwał nad nią, był jej stróżem.

- Zostałaś shinigami tylko dla jakiegoś głupiego zakładu?! – Oburzył się, cóż, to było w jej stylu.

- Tak, można tak powiedzieć. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Enma, czasami mnie przerażasz. – Zawsze mówił na nią „Enma" gdy się na nią złościł, lub gdy po prostu go zadziwiała. Była jego podwładną już dość długo, a nadal nie znał jej zbyt dobrze. Czuł jakby zawsze coś przed nim skrywała, gdy pytał się o jej przeszłość, zawsze zmieniała temat.

- Anko! Tu jesteś! – Usłyszeli radosny głos Matsumoto Rangiku, porucznika Hitsugayi. – I jak?

- A jak myślisz? – Odpowiedział kapitan zanim Hosokawa zdążyła otworzyć usta. – Oblała, nawet nie utworzyła bankai'a.

- Aż tak źle? Nie przejmuj się, następnym razem będzie lepiej. - Objęła ją jedną ręką.

- Na pewno... – Prychnął i odwrócił głowę.

- Idziemy do mnie się napić? – Zwróciła się do przyjaciółki. – Kapitanie, ty też możesz iść.

- Odmówię. – Odwrócił się i zaczął odchodzić.

- Ach, no przecież! Dzieci nie powinny pić... – Wyszeptała.

- Co żeś powiedziała?! – Oburzył się słysząc ją znakomicie.

- Nic takiego, musiało ci się przesłyszeć, kapitanie.

_Klaszczmy wszyscy w d__łonie..._

_...__świt nie nastał..._

_...mroczne zmory..._

_...wy__łaniają się..._

_...dopiero po pó__łnocy..._


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział II

Tej nocy kto wybudził się w Soul Society z głębokiego snu, lub nie spał wcale mógł zobaczyć z oddali czerwonowłosą postać ściganą przez Straż Królewską. Postać biegła z Sekcji Rozwoju Technologii nie zatrzymując się ani na chwilę żeby spojrzeć za siebie. Drogę zatorowała jej Sui Feng – Dowódca Straży Królewskiej. Zatrzymała się, a ścigający okrążyli ją gotowi do ataku.

- Enmo Anko Hosokawa. – Zaczęła. – Proszę się udać z nami, opór nie ma sensu.

Osoba nazwana Enmą bez słowa wyciągnęła swój miecz i wypowiedziała: „Bankai", jej rękę oszroniła skrystalizowana sól, a w niej pojawiło się ogromne berło z zielonym kryształem w środku. Jej szybkość podwoiła się i bez trudu ominęła Strażników dobiegając do ich dowódcy słynącej z szybkości i z przewidywania kroków przeciwnika, przeszyła jej brzuch robiąc ogromną dziurę. Sui Feng osunęła się na ziemię, kilku Strażników podbiegło do niej, a Enma wykorzystując to, uciekła.

- Głupcy! – Zawołała. – Łapcie ją!

Ale postać uciekła...


End file.
